


Of Butter Pecan

by Celeste_Riddle



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Riddle/pseuds/Celeste_Riddle
Summary: Remus and Serenity have a proposition for Hermione and Hermione learns she has a particular flavor.I don't own either Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.
Relationships: Serenity/Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	Of Butter Pecan

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Triad- Blowjobs/Oral - Old Fashioned Butter Pecan  
> Written for the Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut  
> So many thanks to my amazing beta: Kaarina Riddle

“Are you completely sure you’ll handle it fine without me, Remus?” Hermione asked as she walked to the door of the bookstore—she and Remus had owned together for five years after she had graduated from Hogwarts, ready to take her lunch break.

Remus chuckled as he followed her. “Hermione, you’ve been asking me that question every hour since we first opened for the day. I will be just fine next week while you’re gone on vacation. Serenity is even going to help out.”

Hermione huffed. “Speaking of Serenity, when will I get to meet her? I always seem to miss her when she comes to the store.”

“Today actually,” Remus reassured, “She should be showing up pretty soon actua-,” He was then cut off as he opened the door to the surprise view of a strange creature out in the street between the bookshop screeching as it attacked a random person.

The creature’s hand glowed as it held onto the person’s face and drained the person of energy before tossing the person aside and setting its sights on Remus and Hermione, heading right for them. Immediately, Hermione drew her wand ready to fight, only for Remus to instead stop her and slam the door shut. He put his back to the door and pulled Hermione to him out of sight from the nearby window.

“Remus, what are you doing?” Hermione hissed in annoyance.

"Keeping you safe. Spells won't work on it," Remus explained as he held his weight against the door currently being banged against by the creature.

“And you know this how?” Hermione questioned as she moved next to him to help hold the door.

“Seen a few like it before,” He explained with a grunt.

The door was shoved against once more before the creature moved away and soon screams from others could be heard.

“Come on, Serenity..” Remus muttered even as he sank down to the floor.

Hermione’s eyes widened at hearing his words and she sank down next to him, “What does Serenity have to do with that  _ thing _ outside?”

Remus looked at her nervously, “Well….it’s a bit tricky to explain.”

Before Hermione could answer, a female voice could be heard outside.

“Stop right there!” The woman exclaimed, “I am Sailor Cosmos! And in the name of love and justice, I’ll punish you!”

Hermione took a chance to move to peek outside the window. What she saw caused her eyes to grow wide.

Standing firm facing the creature stood a woman; with long silver-blond hair styled in two long ponytails and each topped by a heart shaped bun. The buns were decorated with white circles with gold edging at the center. In front of the buns were winged pearl hair pins. On her forehead was a gold eight point star. Her outfit looked to be a white mini-dress with a sailor style collar that had gold stripes on it. The shoulder pads were gold. The bottom of the dress had a panel in the front that had different color stripes on it. Both the chest and the skirt part of the dress had a white winged brooch with a gold eight point star and pearls on it. Her shoes were white pumps that also had wings from the backs. In her hand a long white staff with a white double orb on top. 

“What is that woman doing?” Hermione muttered even as she watched entranced.

The creature moved to attack Sailor Cosmos, throwing out dark energy orbs at her. Sailor Cosmos dodged most of them perfectly but was still grazed in the arm by one. 

“My turn!” Sailor Cosmos then tossed out attacks of her own. Each one different colors of energy, akin to the stripes on her dress. 

The creature dodged some of the attacks, letting out loud screeches whenever it was hit.

“Cosmic Revolution!” Sailor Cosmos called out as her staff glowed and released a white energy attack that obliterated the creature on immediate impact.

“Bloody hell….” Hermione whispered in amazement.

Remus chuckled, having finally stood up once more, “You haven’t seen anything yet,” He spoke with a little pride in his voice, “Look around, that creature caused some damage to the buildings.”

Hermione looked and noticed the damage too, “She can’t possibly be about to fix that, can she?” 

As if Sailor Cosmos heard Hermione’s question, she raised her staff, “Cosmic Revival!” The top of the staff glowed and soon everything was repairing as if it had never been touched by the creature. Some buildings even seemed to look as new as the day they were built.

"Bloody hell…" Hermione murmured as she watched.

Remus perked up at hearing Hermione, "You rarely swear, Hermione. And yet you've now done so twice in less than ten minutes," He spoke in amusement.

"What kind of woman is she?" Hermione asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"A very special one," Remus answered as he noticed Sailor Cosmos looking around for a moment, "You can ask her yourself if you want," He headed to the door and opened it, flipping the sign to "closed" as he did so, "Hermione, draw the blinds, would you?"

Hermione gave a look of confusion— but did as he asked. Only minutes later, Sailor Cosmos walked into the shop and Remus closed the door. 

"Cut it quite close there this time, didn't you, love?" Remus asked in half-amusement as he looked at Sailor Cosmos.

"I apologize, Remus!" Sailor Cosmos answered with a half-smile as she de-transformed, her dress and shoes being replaced with a simple pink dress and matching flats, "The busy streets made it difficult to find a place to henshin without being seen," She then turned to Hermione, "I am Serenity," She bowed in greeting, "A pleasure to finally meet you, Hermione."

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Serenity," Hermione smiled.

Serenity smiled back then looked to Remus, “Did you ask her yet?”

“Ask her what..” Remus’ eyes widened before he turned and cleared his throat into his hand as his cheeks darkened, “No. Hadn’t had a chance to.”

Serenity shook her head with a light chuckle. “You’re hopeless sometimes, you know that?”

“Ask me what?” Hermione was curious as to what Remus was supposed to ask her that had him currently blushing at the thought. 

Serenity looked at her, “Well, if you can wait a few minutes more, we can discuss it over a  _ private _ lunch,” She held her hand out to Hermione, “I’ll need to side-apparate you. Remus already knows the destination and has been.”

“Oh. Okay then,” Hermione looked to Remus, “Guess we’ll see you in a bit.”

Remus nodded, “See you soon.” With a turn, he apparated away.

Hermione placed her hand nervously into Serenity’s. “Ready.”

“No you’re not.  _ Relax _ ,” Serenity encouraged, “I won’t bite….unless you want me to,” She winked.

Hermione blushed at Serenity’s teasing, “But-”

“There we go. Off we go now,” Serenity gently squeezed Hermione’s hand and with a turn, apparated them away to follow Remus.

They arrived in the living room of a house that just from the room alone, Hermione knew she couldn’t have been there before, “Where..are we?” Hermione asked.

“Our  _ other _ house,” Serenity answered genuinely. 

“ _ Other _ house?” Hermione asked in shock.

“Yep. Now come on. Lunch should be ready,” Serenity gently tugged Hermione towards the kitchen, “I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.”

Laid out on the round kitchen table was a spread of sandwiches on a platter with the sandwiches stacked into three even stacks and an electric tea kettle with two teacups by it. Remus was already sitting at the table with a couple of his sandwiches on his plate and a third teacup filled with tea.

“Go on and sit,” Serenity released Hermione’s hand and gently nudged the younger woman forward, “Look at the sandwiches if you need a bit of help determining where to sit.”

“Oh. Okay,” Hermione stepped closer to the table and looked over the sandwiches at the two empty places before widening in surprise at seeing the sandwiches in the middle were not only her favorite, but also were the exact way they were prepared by her favorite cafe. She looked to her hosts with a smile. “ _ Thank you _ ,” She sat at the designated spot and grabbed a couple of sandwiches, setting them on her plate before reaching for a teacup and the kettle. 

“Here. Let me,” Serenity murmured as she fixed a cup of tea for Hermione and handed it to her. 

“Thanks,” Hermione sipped the tea and closed her eyes in pleasure as she savored it before setting the cup down and biting into a sandwich.

Remus chuckled as he watched Hermione, “To your liking?”

Hermione looked at him and blushed as she finished her sandwich, “It is. Thank you.”

Serenity giggled as she started on her own lunch.

The lunch time passed between the trio amicably, mainly with Hermione and Serenity asking more about each other and Remus watching on in amusement. Serenity even gave Hermione a shortened version of the story behind how Serenity ended up as a sailor soldier. Information that Hermione took in just as attentively; as if Hermione was still a student and Serenity was a professor. 

Hermione reciprocated with the tale of her time on the run with Harry and Ron during their seventh year, causing Serenity to listen in sympathy.

“Both sides had too much weight on children that should’ve never borne such a responsibility,” Serenity spoke at the end of Hermione’s tale, “Growing up too fast in such circumstances can have quite the effects after. Things that are hard to explain to others that never went through either the same thing or something similar.”

Hermione sighed, “Too true. It is for that reason that I never really attempted to undo the memory charm I placed on my parents. There was so much of my schooling years that I kept from them.”

Remus raised an eyebrow at Hermione’s statement, “But you said-”

“I know what I told everyone, Remus,” Hermione sighed, “I did indeed track my parents down in Australia,  _ to check on them _ . Never approached them and never tried to undo the spell. They’re safe and happy, and that’s enough for me.”

Remus closed his eyes and nodded in understanding, “If that’s how you feel, Hermione.”

Serenity gently placed her hand on Hermione’s, “If you ever change your mind, we'll be there for support however you need.”

“Thank you,” Hermione smiled at both of them, “Now what about this proposition you two apparently had for me?”

Serenity giggled, “Back to the original topic, I see. Very well. It seems that my darling Remus over there has grown besotted with you Hermione. And between seeing pictures of you and finally seeing you in person, I must admit that so have I.”

Hermione’s eyes widened at the admission and looked between the two of them, “What? But...you two are clearly so happy together. I don’t want to come between you.”

“Oh sweetheart, but we do want you to come between us,” Serenity stood up.

Hermione stood as well, “But that...will hurt you both…”

Serenity chuckled as she gently pulled Hermione away from the table, “Not in the way we’re thinking, it wouldn’t. If you’re willing to do it of course,” She let go of Hermione’s hands and placed them on the younger woman’s hips.

Hermione blushed as she felt Serenity’s hands on her hips, not noticing Remus coming up and wrapping his arms around Hermione from behind and nuzzling her. 

“We’re definitely sure of this, Hermione. We’ve discussed this for some time,” Remus spoke reassuringly, “But if you don’t want to, that’s fine and we won’t hold it against you.”

Hermione bit her lip as she pondered for a moment, “Am I right to assume that this could likely be a more than one time thing?”

“If you want it to be,” Serenity nodded, “We’ll take good care of you.”

Hermione took a deep breath to think, “A trial then and after I’ll make my final decision.”

Remus nipped at Hermione’s neck, “Sounds perfect. And any of us can end it at any time if it does go further.” 

Serenity nodded, “ _ Agreed _ .” She lifted a hand to cup Hermione’s cheek, “No time like the present then.” She then claimed the younger woman’s lips with her own.

Hermione returned the kiss, wrapping her own arms around Serenity’s waist to pull the older woman closer as they kissed. Taking that as a sign, Serenity slid her tongue along Hermione’s lips in silent question, moaning as Hermione’s lips parted easily in invitation. The two women stood there kissing and holding each other close as their tongues battled for dominance.

Remus, while the two women were occupied, waved his wand to clear the table completely before putting his wand aside once more and sliding a hand into Hermione’s jeans to tease her pussy, groaning in arousal when he cupped her to find her lace knickers already soaked. Remus slid a finger under her knickers and inside her, pumping it teasingly. 

“She’s already wet, Serenity.” Remus murmured even as he nipped at Hermione’s neck. 

“Is that so?” Serenity asked as she slowly broke the kiss and looked into Hermione’s brown eyes, “Anything you wish to tell us, love?” Serenity teasingly rubbed a finger across Hermione’s lips.   
  


“First time with a woman…” Hermione murmured before moaning in response to Remus’ teasings of her pussy. 

“I’ll be gentle and guide you,” Serenity reassured, “Has anyone told you that you taste of butter pecan?”

Hermione blushed, “ _ No. Never. _ ”

“ _ Well you do _ .” Serenity murmured as she waved her hand, magicking all their clothing off, “I’m actually curious to see if you taste the same elsewhere.” 

“What kind of butter pecan does she taste like?” Remus pulled his finger away from Hermione and began to gently guide the younger woman to lay down on the table.

“Old-fashioned,” Serenity winked. “Which is good. It’s the only type of butter pecan I actually enjoy,” She helped Remus guide Hermione down to the table. “Doesn’t she look beautiful, Remus? All spread across our table?”

“Absolutely. She looks good enough to eat,” Remus answered. 

Hermione bit her lip under all the praise before looking at Remus. “Does this mean you’re gonna be a big bad wolf?” She teased. 

“ _ The better to eat you. _ ” Remus chuckled as he leaned down to kiss Hermione himself, gently kneading one of Hermione’s breasts.”

Serenity chuckled, “Oh now you’ve gone and started him,” Serenity knelt down at the other end of the table and parted Hermione’s legs. “Ooh look at you, all wet in anticipation,” Serenity cooed before gently tugging Hermione’s hips to the edge of the table and beginning to take slow teasing licks at Hermione’s pussy.

Hermione gasped and bucked her hips at first before breaking her kiss with Remus with a moan. It was then she noticed just how close her face was to Remus’ erect cock and before the man could say anything, Hermione wrapped her lips around Remus’ cock and began sucking it slowly and teasingly. It was obvious already that Hermione was bent on giving Remus the same sort of pleasure that Serenity was giving her. It took everything Remus had not to automatically buck his hips when Hermione took his cock in her mouth, not wanting to hurt her.

It only took Hermione a few short minutes after deep throating him to get used to her mouth being so stretched before she started truly sucking his cock eagerly. Remus slid his hand into her curls with a moan, doing his best to keep control and let her set the pace. A pace that, while mostly consistent, was also occasionally interrupted by the muffled moans that escaped Hermione’s stuffed mouth in response to the eager feasting of Hermione’s folds that Serenity was doing at the other end.

And eager feasting it was as Serenity’s tongue probed the younger woman’s folds and inner walls, swirling and poking around in earnest desire to bring Hermione over the peak. Though based on the moans that Remus was now giving, it would seem that Hermione aimed to get Remus off first and was clearly close to succeeding.

Serenity took a brief glance and could see that Hermione had managed to convince Remus to thrust into her mouth as she sucked and Serenity found the sight hot. It wasn’t long after that Remus was hilting himself fully in Hermione’s throat with an almost howl-like moan as he came. A few minutes later, Remus let go of Hermione’s head as he slowly slid his cock from her mouth and gave Hermione a brief kiss. 

“Let go beautiful,” Remus murmured to Hermione after breaking the kiss, “ _ We’ve got you _ .”

Hermione looked into his gold-encased green eyes and down at Serenity’s similar silver-encased blue eyes before finally bucking as she came, her eyes closing in the moment, causing her to miss the shared look between the two older lovers that was a silent agreement between them.

_ “Ours.”  _

Serenity closed her own eyes as she licked up Hermione’s juices, drawing out Hermione’s orgasm. When it was clear that Hermione was done, Serenity pulled away, dropping a quick kiss to Hermione’s outer folds. Remus and Serenity then both helped Hermione sit up before Serenity shared a kiss with Hermione. 

Hermione’s eyes briefly widened as she realized she was tasting herself, mixed with Serenity and the remnants of Remus’ seed just as Serenity pulled away. “You’re right, Serenity. I taste like old fashioned butter pecan,” She blushed, “But that kiss was more of old fashioned butter pecan and cream.”

Remus chuckled as he waved his wand and returned their clothes to them.

“I also have an answer to your proposition,” Hermione looked between the pair, “My answer is yes.”

Serenity grinned at the news, “ _ Wonderful _ . Though I hope you realize that sometimes either of us may want alone time with just you.”

“I have no objections,” Hermione said as she slid from the table, “ _ Now _ , I must get home to prepare for my trip. I’ll owl you both the details of where I’ll be staying in case either of you,  _ or both _ , want to visit,” She gave each a kiss and left with a pop.

Serenity and Remus looked at each other in amusement after Hermione left,

“We’ve created a monster, Moony,” Serenity remarked.

“Yes we did. One made of old fashioned butter pecan.” Remus answered.

_ “Ours.”  _ The unspoken word passed between them once more as they went about their normal routines until the next time.

  
  
  



End file.
